Blind Date
by megg
Summary: As the name implies...


Blind Date

Blind Date

"Come on, why not?"Michelangelo was persistent.

"Mike, no."

"What, I'm not cute enough for you?"

Amy sighed."Mike, you're very cute, I just don't want to."

Amy and Michelangelo were in their creative writing class at Cummings University, a small college in New York City.Michelangelo was doing his best to try and persuade Amy to go out with him, but she knew he was flighty, he would find another, and soon she was sure.

It was the first week of classes, and they were waiting for the rest of the students to arrive.Just as the door was about to shut, a short, cute, curly haired girl walked in the door, and sat down next to Amy, who was seated in front of Michelangelo.

"Hey Jules, you're in this class?"Amy knew Julie from other classes they had shared.Amy was a senior, majoring in Computer Science, and was supposed to graduate the following June.

"Hi Amy!I added yesterday, I need the extra credits."

Amy felt a poke in her back, and an almost-but-not-quite-subtle clearing of a throat.She turned around and introduced the two.

"Oh, Julie, this is Michelangelo.Mike, Julie."

Julie smiled at Mike."Hi Mike, nice to meet you."

"Hellooooo Julie.How'd you like to have lunch with me today?"

Julie blushed a little, and smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Mike gave a little cheer and said "Great!I'll meet you after class then.I hear the cafeteria is serving up a delightful Mac'n Cheese today."

Amy smiled to herself.Julie was very cute, and she thought her and Mike would make a very nice couple.

She was also relieved she didn't have to turn down Mike anymore.It wasn't that she didn't like him, because she did, she just did not want to date at that point in time.Devoting herself to her studies was all she wanted.Really.

She just wished she could truly convince herself of that.

**************

Amy was 21, single, and lonely.Her parents died her freshman year, and she had no other family.It wasn't that she didn't have friends, because she had many, she just hadn't met the right guy yet, and she wasn't sure she would.It didn't help that she was very picky, finding fault in every guy her friends had set her up with.That was another reason she turned down Mike's advances, she didn't want to pick him apart as well; he was too nice.

Unfortunately, because of her looks, she attracted a lot of guys, many of whom were just after her because of what she looked like.Everyone laughs when supermodels tell people how hard it is to date, but Amy knew it to be true.She was not that tall, only 5'6, but she had a figure that made her seem taller.With her long, light brown hair and bright green eyes, she was constantly stared at, which just made her more uncomfortable.

She spent her days much the same as most other college students, classes, homework, clubbing on Saturday nights.She spent a large amount of her time involved in the Campus Events Board, planning dances and activities for her fellow students.She enjoyed her time with the CEB, it got her out of her room and away from her homework, and her thoughts.

**************

The next day, in class, Amy asked Mike how his lunch date went.

"She's great!" he said."We're going out again tonight."

"That's awesome Mike, I'm glad you like her.I thought you might."

"Yeah, she's lots of fun, and very cute.But not as cute as you."

"Ha ha."

"Seriously.I still like her though.But hey, I have a brother, why not go out with him?"

"If he's anything like you, not a chance."

Mike laughed."No, he's not much like me except for looks, only he's not as devastatingly handsome."

Amy giggled."Oh that can't be true."

Mike didn't know whether to be offended or not."You know, I'm going to keep bugging you until you say yes, don't you?"

Amy was sure he meant it.He'd found himself girl, but this was something he probably would find nobody else for.

"Why do you want me to date your brother?"

"I'm sick of him dating sluts.He needs to see a nice girl for a change.Besides, I think you'd make a better sister than a girlfriend. You're too high maintenance."

"Oh whatever Mike!"Amy sighed."You're really not going to leave me alone about this, are you?"

Mike shook his head."Nuh uh."

"OK, fine, but if he turns out to be a psycho or something, I'm kicking your ass."

Mike snorted."Like you could."

"We'll see about that.Does your brother even know you're doing this?"

"Uh.Not yet."

"Sheesh."

"Yeah, he'll probably kill me.You're safe though, you're cute."

"What a relief."Amy was sure she was going to regret this whole thing.

"Seriously, I'll talk to him tonight, and give you a call.Can I have your number?"

"This is all just a ploy to get my phone number, isn't it."

"Maybe."

"Ha ha.I'll give you my cell phone number, no way I'm letting you call me at home." Amy grinned and wrote the number down for him, and handed him the paper.He took it with a smile, chuckling inwardly at the little plan he'd just conceived.

Amy caught the sly look on his face, and was tempted to ask him just what was so funny, but decided she really would rather not know.

"I should at least know his name, shouldn't I?"

"Oh yeah.His name is Raphael."

"Raphael, Michelangelo.Your parents like painters or something?"

"You could say that."

*************

Raphael, surprisingly, said yes right away to Mike's proposal to go out with Amy.Raph had become a bit of a ladies man.He dated often, but never saw a girl more than once.Mike was tired of seeing that, he decided Raph needed someone more stable.

As he had Raph's permission to set up the date, he made a phone call, but not to Amy, not yet.

*************

Amy was on her way to class the next day, when her cell phone rang.She answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Amy?"There was an unfamiliar voice on the other end.

"Yes, I'm Amy.How can I help you?"She hoped it wasn't a telemarketer, and wondered how one would get this number.

"Hi Amy, I'm Marilyn Chan, from the television show Blind Date.Are you familiar with the show?"

Now Amy was _very_ confused."Uhm, yeah, I've heard of it."

"Great.I'm calling because a friend of yours, Mike, called us and wanted to set you up with someone he knows.We don't usually work that way, with a matchmaker, but we decided it would be a great experiment.We would like to know if you would allow us to film your date with Mike's friend.We will set you up with transportation, pay for all expenses, and when the show airs, pay you a $300 royalty."

Amy didn't know what to say.What was Mike thinking?But, $300 would be nice.She didn't especially need money, but more never hurt.The only thing that really bothered her was the fact that millions of people would see what should be a private thing.But, on the other hand, they would be a good chaperone, in case Mike's brother really wasn't a good person.

"Well, OK I guess.When would you be doing this?And what does Raphael have to say about this?"

"I talked to him this morning, he didn't have a problem at all!How does this Saturday sound?"

Saturday.That was awfully soon.But, better to get it over and done with quickly, rather than drag it out.

"Sure, Saturday's fine.Do you need to do any preliminaries?"

"That can all be done Saturday morning, we'll have everything we need with us.Just a couple of questions.I need to know where you live, your home phone number, and if you have any ideas of what to do on your date, feel free to tell me."

Amy gave her her address and phone number, and though for a moment about activities.She remembered how she had seen the Boardwalk Arcade on the news recently.It looked like fun.

"How about a day at the Boardwalk Arcade?Seems like a good date testing ground to me."

"Excellent idea, and I know a great restaurant near there as well.Thank you so much Amy for helping us out.I look forward to meeting you this Saturday!"

"You too Marilyn, see you then.Bye!"

Amy hung up and resumed her walk to class.The first thing she did when she got there was walk up to Mike and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow!What was that for?"He rubbed the spot she whacked him on, giving her a hurt look.

"I just got a phone call Mike, from someone named Marilyn Chan.Ring a bell?"

"Oh yeah!She called you already?Wow, she moves fast."

"Yeah, she wants to do it this Saturday.Why did you do that Mike?"

"It sounded like fun.And you get paid, how can that be bad?"

Amy just shook her head."It's as much my fault as yours, I told her yes.I just hope I don't regret this Mike.Are you sure your brother doesn't have a problem with this?"

"You won't regret it.And Raph is fine with it, he's looking forward to meeting you."

"Mike, did you tell him what I look like?"

"Uhm.Well.I told him you were very smart.And have a great personality."

"Oh Mike, he's going to think I'm a dog!"

"Yeah, it's kind of funny, isn't it?"

"Not especially Mike."

************

Saturday seemed so far away, but in truth it was only the next day.Amy had been increasingly nervous all week, dreading this television thing more and more each day, and now it was only a few hours more and she was so scared she thought she might throw up.Amy was going through her nighttime activities, washing her face, doing her nails, and combing her hair.She was in her nightgown, sitting on her bed, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, excited yet?"

"Hi Mike, I'd like to puke.How are you?And how'd you get my phone number?"

"Marilyn gave it to me, in case of emergency."

"Emergency?Like Raphael breaks a nail and can't come or something?"

"Something like that."  
  


"So are you still lying to Raph about what I look like?"

"Hehe, yeah, and it get funnier every time."

"So if he thinks I'm ugly, why did he say yes?"

"I told you, he's a slut."

"Great.Anyway, I'm going to go vomit, and then I'm going to bed.I'll see you on Monday, Mike."

"What, you won't let him bring you home tomorrow night?"

"Doubtful Mike, good-night."

"Good night Amy, good luck tomorrow!"

_I have a feeling I'll need it_.Amy thought, as she settled into bed.

**************

After a long, sleepless night, the phone rang.It was 7:30am, time to get going.Amy rolled over and picked up the phone.

"Good morning, sweetie!Ready to go?We're downstairs!"It was Marilyn, sounding annoyingly chipper for so early in the morning.

Amy groaned and rolled herself into a sitting position.

"Already?OK, I'll be right down."

She hung up the phone and grabbed her bathrobe and slippers, and hurried down the hallway to the stairs, which ended right behind the front doors.Amy let in Marilyn and her crew crew: a camera, a sound guy, and a couple people of indistinguishable purpose.She led them up the stairs and down the hallway to her room.

"I hope you don't mind if I take a shower." said Amy.

"Oh go for it sweetie, we'll need time to set up in here anyway, take your time."

Amy gathered everything she would need for her shower, including clothing; she didn't want to change in her room with all those people running around.She took as much time as she could, more to try and steady her already frazzled nerves with a very hot shower.After about a half hour, she was out of the shower and dressing.She could hear even from the bathroom the bustle of activity coming from her bedroom.She heard the crash of breaking glass and hoped it wasn't something expensive.

"Oh please just get me through this day."she prayed.

All they managed to break was a bottle from the iced tea she'd had the previous day, luckily.Her room barely looked like her own anymore, they had a large blue screen in one corner, and a chair in front of it.

One of the ladies she saw no purpose for shooed her into a chair and started up a hair dryer.

"You're doing my makeup?" Amy asked.

"Yup, it's part of the package!" answered the hair lady."My name is Michele, and you have gorgeous hair.Do you know what you'll be wearing today?"

"Uhm.Khaki cargo shorts a blue tank top, and a white bucket hat for the Arcade, then a simple black dress for the evening."

"Great choices!Ok, just sit tight and I'll take good care of you."

Michele spent over an hour and a half working on Amy's hair and makeup.First, she played with options for her evening look, showing her how she would put up the top half of her hair, with wispy curls coming off the top, and the bottom half flowing around her shoulders.Then she pulled it all down and braided her hair into two braids, with small wisps around her face, which would look really great with her hat.

Then she put on her makeup, a little heavier than normal so it would show up on camera.Soon, Amy was looking picture perfect.Michele had her go and change into the clothes she would be wearing for the day, and she did.

When she came back, the camera was all set up in front of the blue screen, waiting for her to have a seat and begin the interview section of the program.

Marilyn proceeded to ask her a ton of questions, about what she was looking for, what she believed the perfect date was, and so on and so on.The interview took another two hours, and by the time she was done, she was ready to go back to bed.However, it was 11:30, time for her to leave for the Arcade.Normally the guy picked the girl up at her house, but for privacy reasons, they didn't want to show her dorm on television, which relieved Amy greatly.She didn't need weirdoes showing up at her home unannounced.

The crew packed up all their stuff, which took about 20 minutes, and straightened up her room. While they were doing that, Amy got together the clothing she would need for the evening, her dress, shoes, and hose.She packed them into a duffel bag, which Michele promptly took from her.She would handle the wardrobe change later.

When everyone was ready, everyone left her room and headed back down to the stairs and outside.The big green Explorer she recognized from watching the show, and she, Marilyn, and the camera guy piled in.The rest got into a van parked next to it.Marilyn drove, and they were off to the Arcade.They would meet Raphael outside, on the Boardwalk.The closer they got to the Arcade, the more she wanted to be sick. 

It took about 20 minutes to get to the parking garage, where everyone piled out of their vehicles and got ready to get mobile.They brought the camera, the boom operator, a guy who turned out to be security (just in case), and Marilyn.The rest of the crew headed off, left to their own devices until they were needed later.

During the walk from the garage to the boardwalk, Amy felt her palms getting wetter and wetter with every step.She constantly had to wipe her hands on her shorts, and was sure she looked even more nervous than she felt.

Marilyn picked up on her anxiety and tried to allay her fears.

"Just relax kiddo, everything will be all right.Remember, we've got Charlie right here to protect you should you need it, and I'm right here too.Now, we're going to start rolling so just stay calm and you'll do fine."

Amy felt a little better, but still couldn't kill the butterflies.

**************

Raphael's morning started out much the same as Amy's had.Raph showered and dressed, and then the crew showed up, (minus the hair stylist), set up a camera, and did the interview, not only with Raph but with Mike as well.

When they were finished at the house, the camera crew took their van but Raphael decided to take his motorcycle.He was more comfortable having his own ride home.

Since their home was not far from the college, it didn't take them long to get to the Arcade.They arrived about 10 minutes before Amy and her team did, and they set up on the boardwalk, in the sun.As they waited, Raph leaned against the fence and thought about what Mike had told him about Amy.He was sure she wasn't very good looking, but he didn't really care.He never saw a girl more than once anyway. 

He kept a close watch on the passers-by, trying to guess which one was his date.But then he realized he would know exactly who she was, she would have a camera crew as well.

Raph noticed the cameraman talking into a radio, it sounded like the other crew was on their way.He saw the cameraman raise the camera and start flipping switches; they were about to start.Raph straightened up, ready to face whatever it was Mikey had gotten him into this time.There was more talking into the radio, and from what Raph could tell, they were about to round the corner into his area.

"Showtime," he thought, and put on his "face", the one that got him all the girls.He looked good in his white t-shirt, short sleeved Hawaiian over-shirt, and khaki pants, and he knew it.

"OK Raphael, this is it," said the Director.He counted down to the cameraman."Five, four, three, two, and… one."

At the count of one, Raph saw the other group of people rounding the corner.He saw the camera, boom operator, a very large man, and two women.One was Chinese, and older, could that be her?The other was, to put it frankly, a goddess.She had long, bare legs, slender, sexy arms, and curves that wouldn't quit.She was breathtaking, and Raph couldn't stop staring.He could barely believe it when she walked up to him and said "Hi, I'm Amy.Are you Raphael?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah I am.You're Amy?" he asked."You sure about that?"

Amy laughed nervously.Her smile was incredible."Yes, I'm sure.I know what Mike told you, I tried to get him to tell you the truth but he thought he was funny."

"He usually does."

Amy was just as stunned as Raphael.She didn't know what it was, but there was something about Raphael that instantly drew her to him.As she looked closer at him, she could see a fire in his eyes that was purely magnetic; her stomach did back flips just looking at him.No wonder Mike said what he did about him; she could see how that would be possible.She was sure this guy could get whomever he wanted.

He did look a little like Mike, but there were subtle differences.His eyes were brown, Mike's were hazel, and the shape of his head was just slightly different.Mike's nose was just a little more rounded than Raphael's; he had more of a point.But otherwise, it would be hard for someone who didn't know them to tell the difference.

He was dressed well also; Mike usually dressed in ripped pants and t-shirts with the names of obscure bands on them.

Amy discovered she was staring, and blushed."Uhm, are you ready to go?"

Raphael shook his head slightly, as if coming out of a daze, and said, "Oh yeah, right, let's go."

The two cameras followed them into the entrance of the Arcade.The building was humongous; there were games on every available surface.Marilyn handed them both a bucket of tokens she had gotten at the desk and told them to "have a ball!"

"So, what do you want to do first?" Amy asked.

"Skeeball sound good to you?" Raph asked her in return.

"Sounds great, I love skeeball, but I'm not very good."

"That's OK, me either."For some reason, Raphael didn't feel the urge to be cocky and self-assured, like he usually did.With this girl, he sensed that an attitude like that would push her away, something he absolutely did not want.

They headed for the long row of skeeball tables, which took up one entire wall of the building.They found two free machines next to each other and popped in their coins.The game proved to be an excellent icebreaker, and soon they were laughing heartily at each other's games.

"You call that a roll, you barely got the ten!"

"Eyes on your own game, cheater."

"Cheater?I'm not cheating.THIS is cheating!"Amy tossed one of her balls on to Raphael's court, deliberately getting only ten points.

"Hey, no fair, you're making me look like a loser!"

"An easy job for me, I guess!"

Raphael laughed.In retribution, he grabbed her hat and shoved it on his head, though it didn't go very far, he had a rather large squash.

"What do you think?"

Amy tilted her head, and considered it."I think I pity whoever has to have your babies.Gimme that."

Amy reclaimed her hat and jammed it back on her own head, sticking her tongue out at him.

  
Raphael didn't know what came over him, but before he really knew what he was doing he reached out and grabbed her by the sides of her face, kissing her soundly.Amy was startled for a moment, but then let herself go and put her arms around her neck.It was a wonderful kiss, warm and sweet, and full of the fire she had seen in his eyes.

They were brought out of the moment by Marilyn exclaiming, "Perfect!Absolutely perfect!"

They disentangled themselves from each other, both embarrassed at their shocking display.Amy turned bright scarlet, while Raphael just turned a darker green.The awkwardness came back and they were suddenly shy with each other again.

"Wanna play something else?"

"Sure."

They made their way around the building, the fun of the place bringing them back out of their shells, so to speak.After a few hours, they were tired and had had enough.Besides that, they were getting hungry.

They headed for the counter to redeem their tickets when they saw two small boys standing by one of the games.They had a very sad look on their faces, so Amy decided to ask them what was wrong.

"We're out of money," said one, "And we really wanted enough tickets to get the radio up there."

Amy looked inquiringly at Raph, and, knowing what she was asking him, he nodded his head.Amy took the lines of tickets from him and handed them, and their extra tokens, to the two boys.Their little faces lit up, and after thanking Raph and Amy profusely, they raced off to play more games.

Raphael looked at Amy in wonder.Not many people would have been that nice, people rarely were these days.Just that small act made him like her even more.

"That was really nice, what you did for those kids."

Amy blushed."It was nothing, really."

Raphael shook his head, wondering at her modesty.

Marilyn broke in."That was really great you guys, we got some super footage in there.OK, now, are you guys hungry?"  
  


They both nodded.

"All right, let's get you changed and move on to dinner, OK?"

They both agreed, and headed off to the public restrooms that were on the boardwalk.Michele was waiting for Amy in the Women's room, and they made a quick changeover.Amy put on her hose, dress, and shoes in one of the stalls, as Amy heated the curling iron and got out her tools.Being the professional she was, Michele even had a folding chair for Amy to sit in while she worked her magic.Besides putting up her hair, all Michele had to do was switch over her make-up from day to night, darkening her lipstick and eye shadow.Amy had to admit, she looked fabulous.

Raphael's change over was much quicker.He just took off his Hawaiian shirt, and put a jacket on over the t-shirt.

They met outside the restrooms, both very impressed with the other's change.As they headed towards the restaurant, Raphael reached out and gently took Amy's hand.Amy looked over at him and shyly smiled, but didn't object or pull away.They walked in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

***********

The restaurant was three blocks away, and when they reached their destination, Marilyn pointed it out to them.The name of the place was Tony's, and as the name evinced, it was an Italian restaurant.They entered and were immediately shown to a table.

Amy was amused at the stares they got from every table.It wasn't so much shock of seeing a large green man that drew their attention, but the impression that two incredibly beautiful people had just walked in the room, and commanded their respect.

A waiter came over and took their beverage orders, and they spent some moments deciding what to eat.

"Do you like pizza?" Amy asked Raphael.

"Uh, yeah, it's OK," said Raphael, a grin on his face.

"How about pepperoni then?"

"That'll be just fine."

They ordered their pizza, and some mozzarella sticks for an appetizer.As they waited for their food, they talked.

Raphael told her all about his family's history, starting from their days in the sewer with their father, Splinter.Amy listened, fascinated, at how they had survived down there undetected, until the day the Non-Segregation Act passed, which made it illegal to discriminate against anyone, including mutants.After that, they decided to move above ground, a decision prompted by the death of their father from pneumonia, brought on by old age and the damp of the sewers.

After coming above, they had all set out to make livings:his brother Leonardo became a karate instructor, Donatello was an Information Technology teacher at Amy's college (she was taking his class next semester), and Michelangelo was taking classes to become a professional writer.They had bought a house in the neighborhood near the school, and lived fairly happily together.

Before they knew it, their food arrived and they gladly munched it down.As they ate, Amy told Raphael about her family before they died.It was nice that they had such a common bond, both having lost parents.Amy told him about growing up in upstate New York, with a significantly more conventional upbringing.Her and her parents had loved each other deeply, and she was devastated when they died suddenly in a plane crash right after she had started school.It was difficult even now telling Raphael about them.

Raphael felt her grief, it matched his own.He had taken Splinter's death very hard, disappearing for several weeks to be on his own, but it was his bond with his brothers that brought him back, and they were closer than ever.But whereas he had his brothers, she had nobody, and that made him very sad, and made him want to pull her to him, and protect her forever.

Forever!?

Yeah, forever.

Dinner was over, and they headed out to a bar for a nightcap.Again, their destination was only a short walk, and they held hands the entire way.

***********

As happy as she was with the date, Amy's thoughts were troubled.She liked Raphael, too much.She was afraid to get too close to him, lest she lose him too.But she knew it would be impossible not to, he was already ingrained in her mind, never to be erased.That fire she had first seen in his eyes was still there, burning even brighter than before, and she felt herself drawn into the flame, and consumed by it.Maybe it was just the Midori Sour talking, but she knew he had but to ask and she would never leave his side again.

She also knew that things were going much too fast for her comfort.She had to slow down or she would never stop.

The bar was fun, there was loud music, and loud people, and the drinks were excellent.Amy was careful not to have too much; she wanted to have a clear head.Raphael, because he was driving, drank only soda.He had had one beer at the restaurant, and didn't want to be intoxicated while on the road.

Amy was glad they had Charlie with them, as several extremely drunk men had attempted to get her to ditch Raph and go with them.One look at Charlie, however, and they backed down.Raph could have taken care of them himself, but he didn't want to be overly aggressive, his temper would get away with him and things would become messy.Very messy.

Before either of them were ready, it was time to go.Everyone walked together back to the garage, in silence.The tension between Raphael and Amy was palpable, the urge to just run away together was growing strong, but Amy knew she had to be tough, no matter how much it hurt.

When they reached the truck, they stood looking into each other's eyes for a long moment.Raphael reached out and gently touched her cheek, then drew her close for a short, sweet kiss.

"Stay with me," he whispered in her ear.

"I can't," she whispered back."It's too fast, I'm sorry."

"It's OK, I understand," he said to her surprise.

She looked up at him, shocked that he had given in so easily.Then she smiled gratefully, and gave him a hug.They held each other for what seemed like forever, yet was too short.When they separated, Amy got out a notebook and a pen from her bag and wrote down her phone number.Raphael gave her his, with the promise that he would call her the next day.

With one more kiss on the cheek, they parted ways.The director from Raphael's team asked him to stay a few minutes to do the wrap-up interview, and Amy and her team got in the trucks and drove off.Amy watched out the side window until they could no longer see each other.The entire drive home, Amy was lost in thought, wondering if she had made the right choice or not.

***************

Back at her dorm, Amy did her own follow-up interview.Marilyn asked what she knew would be rather silly questions, given their reactions to each other, but they had to be asked.Amy answered as shortly as she could without being rude; she just wanted to be alone now.

Before she left, Marilyn gave Amy a tight hug, and said that hers had been the best date she had ever been in charge of, and thanked her again.They said their goodnights, and Amy closed the door to her room, relieved and yet saddened that it was all over.Her room felt oddly foreign to her now, it seemed emptier than it ever had, despite being filled to the brim with her beloved treasures.

Amy got undressed, and got ready for bed, cleaning off all the makeup she had on and brushing out her hair.Just as she was about to get into bed, the phone rang.

Amy's heart leaped, thinking he might be calling her already, but when she picked up the phone it was Michelangelo.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Jeez Mike, how'd you know I was home?"

"Raph just got back, I'm upstairs so he can't hear me.So tell me, how did it go??"

"It went great Mikey, you did a good job."Amy smiled.

"I knew it would!So, when's the wedding?"

"Oh go away Mikey, I want to go to bed," Amy giggled.

"Ooh, are you naked?"

"Good night Mike!"Amy laughed and hung up the phone.

She got under the covers, and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, dreaming sweet dreams of little green men.

*****************

Amy was awakened by the phone.She groaned and looked over at the clock.It was midnight, what the heck was someone calling her for??

She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's tomorrow."

THE END


End file.
